Sacred Sacrifices
by Hope Hoshiko
Summary: When a young teenage girl named Choco Kaori "accidentally" finds a Field Spell Card in an unexpected place, she realizes that the card itself held pure oblivion. Yusei and the Five other Signers are first to feel the impact of such a card when used in a Duel. But Sayer aims to take ownership of that card, and if he did, then doom draws near. Prepare for the beginning of the end...
1. Preface: Flight

**Preface: Flight**

Choco Kaori couldn't run any further. She stumbled around a nearby block and slipped into a dark alley to catch her breath. Her mind raced, and her heart pulsed angrily. _What's going on?!_ She wondered frantically, _Why is the Arcadia Movement after me?!_

Two shady-looking men had made several attempts to catch her. _But the question is, why me?_ Choco wondered. She looked around her in the thin path. A blue Duel Disk was sitting near a pool of mud and red liquid. Interested, Choco went over to the Disk and examined it. The Disk looked new, but she could see a bit of scratches on it. Choco checked the card slots and deck-holder. Nothing was inside it. But as she opened the slot for the Field Spell Card Zone, she saw a Field Spell tucked inside. Curious, Choco took it out and looked at it.

**Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary [Spell Card]**

**Cannot be destroyed by card effects or be removed from the field in any way. During your Main Phase, you can pay 500 Life Points to target three cards on the field; destroy the first two, and banish the third. Then, send the top three cards in your Deck to the Graveyard.**

_Huh_, she thought, _this is such an overpowered card. Who would throw this away?_ She shrugged and grabbed her Deck Box and slipped the card into her Deck.

Time has passed since Choco has been hiding from her mysterious pursuers. She poked her head out of the alley to check if her pursuers were gone. The clearing was empty. Relieved, Choco stepped out of the pathway wearing the Duel Disk and scurried in the opposite direction she ran from. She knew where she would be going next. Now, if only she could find her hoverboard…

She finally found it near the boundary line separating Satellite from New Domino City. Choco's hoverboard was waiting patiently for her. She nervously latched her helmet on and kicked her board into the air. Choco had no idea where she could hide from the Arcadia Movement and their cold leader, Sayer. But she did know where to get help.

Choco whipped up a microphone, stuck it to her ear, and with her free hand, connected the microphone to an electric transmitter. She then punched a code on the machine and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hey, what's up, Choco!"

"Hello, Luna, mind if I…"

xXx

"Yusei…? Yusei, come on, it's not you to sleep on the job…"

Nineteen-year-old Yusei Fudo blinked, trying not to fall asleep again. He awoke to see nothing but fuzzy, colorful spots. His senses slowly began to recover. Yusei turned around and remembered he was sitting by his computer and D-Runner. He also saw a man with spiked, orange hair and black headpiece sitting with him.

"Man, Yusei, you must be dead tired," the man laughed, "You fell asleep while we were repairing your Runner."

Yusei raised his eyebrows. "Crow, why didn't you try to wake me up earlier…? I can't delay; I have to visit Leo and Luna today. They said something about a friend of theirs being pursued by the Arcadia Movement." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Akiza said she'll be there too, since she felt like helping this kid would clear most of her conscience and her past with Sayer."

Crow patted Yusei on the back and grinned. "Well then," he barked mockingly pointing to Yusei's Duel Runner, "Shall we finish this then?" He stood up and grabbed his chip.

Yusei smiled a bit. "Right with you, buddy." He swiveled to his computer and tried to resume working. But just before he could let his gloved fingers touch the keys of his keyboard, the overwhelming pain flooded his body.

xXx

A brown-haired man paced in his quarters impulsively. _Too much is going on in New Domino City_, he thought. _But that's not my priority; my main goal is to recapture this fourteen-year-old mysterious girl named Choco Kaori. She won't be an easy pawn._

Two men entered his quarters. "Greetings, Master Sayer," one of them said.

"Save the greetings for later, got that?" Sayer snapped in reply. "Did you find that girl?!"

The men looked at each other in dismay, and then shook their heads stupidly.

Sayer sighed, disappointed. _Dim-witted knuckleheads! He raged silently, that stupid brat got away! Now how can we initiate our great plan when we don't have our test subjects?! _He tried to keep himself from scowling.

The men bowed in apology. "We are sincerely-"

"SAVE IT!" Sayer interrupted, "Best that you'd find that brat before I issue a test run on the both of you!" He drummed his impatient fingers on a nearby desk, waiting angrily for a reply.

Petrified, the men nodded.

The cold leader curled his lip and turned his back on his comrades. "While you're at it," he continued, "I highly recommend you recapture Akiza Izinski before I unleash a more painful punishment on the both of you! Now just get out…"

The men bowed again and scurried off, spitting curses all the way to New Domino City.

Sayer tried to think. _I should've asked them to find that Field Spell Card…_ he thought impulsively. _I sense that the girl has the card I'm looking for…I sense she has the key to the Arcadia Movement's oblivion._

He sat up, terrified. _No_, he panicked, _not now…_


	2. Chapter 1: Warning

*****Hey guys, here's Chapter 1 of Sacred Sacrifices! Thanks for the views and reviews! I know this story is a bit short but it's my first book on FanFiction, and I still need to get used to writing a lot of this type of stuff. I apologize for some plot confusions and I'd appreciate criticism and corrections. It's been a very long while since I've been watching the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konami or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. The only character I own so far is Choco and the Field Spell Card Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary (OVERPOWERED). Thanks! *****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Warning**

The pain was agonizing. The Head Mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed with a blood-red glare. Blood seeped through the Mark and dripped to the tile ground. _What?!_ Yusei thought, _sure, it hurts when the Mark of the Crimson Dragon glows, but this pain and bleeding… it's more than just the Crimson Dragon…but what and why does this hurt so much?! _ He gnashed his teeth and clutched his arm bitterly.

"AUGH!" Crow began to feel the same painful impact as well. The Tail Mark also began to show itself on the orange-haired Turbo Duelist. "Y-Yusei, what is this supposed to-"

"YUSEI!" The front door of Poppo Time banged open. A tall, blonde man with a white suit stormed down the descending steps and over to Yusei. He was also clutching his arm, which had the Wings of the Crimson Dragon engraved on it. "What in the world is going on?!" he demanded.

The perplexed Signers looked at each other. Yusei tried to look and act calm. "Listen, Jack," he replied grimly, "Crow, you too. I have no idea what's going on and why we're feeling more pain than usual. But I know one thing-"

"Yeah, something's up, mate," Jack snorted, "And you're not doing a thing about it. Well, Yusei? What are we gonna do now? Just sit here and suck our thumbs just because-"

"Jack, I don't need any more interruptions!"

"Well then, Yusei, do something already!" Jack retorted, raising a fist.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, calm down!" Crow sighed and turned to Jack. "Well, what's the rush, 'King '?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ring of a Transmitter. A disgusted Crow picked it up and clipped the microphone to his ear. "What's up?" he moaned.

A boy's voice answered back. "Heya Crow. It's me, Leo."

"Hey lil guy, what is it?"

Leo groaned. "Quit the leisure talking. We're having issues. Lemme talk to Yusei, okay?! And make it snappy."

"Fine, Leo, sheesh, no need to be so demanding," Crow muttered. He pouted as he handed the microphone to Yusei.

"Leo," Yusei said, "What's going on?"

"Yusei, we need you at Tops now!" Leo cried in reply, "Our Signer Marks are doing something really weird. And Akiza here looks hurt!"

"Akiza's hurt?!" Yusei glanced at his Signer Mark. The pain has subsided, and the mark has stopped glowing. "Leo, are you sure about this? Nothing is going on with our marks. What could possibly go on with yours?"

Frustrated, Leo repeated himself. "Yusei, we need you at Tops now! And hurry! The Arcadia Movement might be after us because-"

"Oh, right! That girl!" Yusei sighed and muttered something unintelligible. "Okay, Leo. Calm down, Crow and Jack will be there too." He ended the call, turned to look at his two comrades, and then nodded. "Jack, Crow, get on your Runners. We're going to Tops."

xXx

_Why now?!_ Sayer paced anxiously around his quarters once again_. If that card was used in a Duel, the Arcadia Movement will-_

His nervous thoughts immediately turned to another incentive. Sayer tried to calm himself down. Suddenly, an idea came to thought.

He called one of his men working with him over. "Get the kid over here," Sayer demanded.

The man nodded silently and left the room. Minutes later, he returned with a dark red-haired boy with his left eye covered with a gray patch. A blue gem could be seen on his forehead, and a look of rebellion was etched on his face. His hands were bound with electric cuffs that shocked the person who tried to take them off.

"What do you want now, Mister?" The boy snapped, "What's up with you?!"

"Hush, Lester." Sayer cooed mockingly, "Remember our little deal. Now, I need you to go on a little errand."

The boy supposedly called Lester muttered something that Sayer couldn't hear. But Lester stared at Sayer and nodded quietly.

_Very good_, Sayer thought, He's not being rebellious. _Now to initiate the assignment…_

"Little Lester," he sneered. "I would like you to find a specific card for me. Now listen carefully-"

"Oh, so I'm just looking for a mere little card?! Talk about lame," Lester snorted in reply.

"Keep your little mouth shut," Sayer barked, "This card is not a normal card, you know! If those Satellite brats or anyone else gets that card in their hands, it'll mean oblivion to the Arcadia Movement!"

"So?! Why would you think I care about your stupid organization?!" Lester screamed rebelliously.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA INTERRUPT ME YOU LITTLE-" Before Sayer could burst into anger, he stopped himself and decided to explain to this stubborn boy why this mission was vital. "Listen, boy," he growled, "This card is no ordinary card. As I said before, if those Satellite freaks got that card, we're in danger. The Arcadia Movement and your two little friends as well are at the mercy of this single card." Sayer circled the boy. "Tell me, Little Lester of the Three Pure Nobles. Do you know a Field Spell Card called The Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary, hm?"

The name got Lester's attention. "Y-Y-Y-You don't mean T-Th-The Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary that sends the user's opponents into…?!" He stuttered, "T-T-That card is what you're t-t-trying to track?!"

"That's right," Sayer sighed, "I'd like you to find it. And you better find it soon. Our time is slowly running out. I sense that a particular girl has it. Two of my men are trying to pursue her now. But let's say I need…your reinforcement."

"Oh yeah?" Lester demanded, "What if I don't?!"

"What if you don't?" Sayer crooned sarcastically, "Hm…how about I manipulate your leader…what's his name again? Jakob? Well, he'll be dueling you to a pulp if you don't!"

Lester shook violently. "Fine, Mister," he spat, "I'll find this card for you just because I'm concerned about . But if you dare touch Jakob and Primo, you'll have to deal with Aporia."

"Tsk tsk," Sayer grinned, _not today. _ "But listen. The girl I am after is named Choco Kaori. Find her and the card and you will be released peacefully. Rebel against my command and you will be obliterated along with your friends. Do as I say. Now go." He pushed Lester outside his quarters and shut the door behind him.

_The rebellion is near…_

xXx

"Leo! Luna! Are you okay?!"

Choco reached her meek hands out to Leo and Luna. Their arms were glowing with some kind of mark. On Luna, a red tracing of what appeared to be a Hand, and as for Leo, what appeared to be a Heart was also engraved on his arm.

"Leo! Help…it really hurts…!" Luna cried painfully. Leo walked over to his sister and tried to comfort her despite the pain he too was also feeling.

A scream could be heard from the other side of the twin's residence. A burgundy-haired girl with a Victorian-style outfit stumbled into the room, also trying to endure pain on her arm like the twins were. What appeared to be a Foot was flashing on her arm.

"W-who are you guys?!" Choco asked.

"There's no time to explain!" The red haired girl exclaimed, "In due time, we will. But something's not right…Leo, did you get Yusei yet?"

"Akiza, he said he's coming." Leo sighed, "And knowing Yusei, I'd say he'll be right here…right now!"

Motor engines could be heard outside. "I knew it!" Leo yelped as he stumbled over to the front door of Tops. Luna, Akiza, and Choco followed after him. Choco could see three young men getting off what appeared to be motorcycles and advancing towards them. She hid behind the sixteen-year-old timidly.

"Hey," the redhead smiled, "It's okay. They're our friends." She put her hand on Choco's back and led her to the three Turbo Duelists.

"AUGH!" As soon as the three men saw Choco, their arms began glowing with various marks.

A man with a jagged criminal mark on his left cheek stepped up to Choco. "You're the one the Arcadia Movement's after?" He asked softly.

She nodded and unraveled her right sleeve to show the man a mark that appeared to be a black Claw. The man gasped. "What is that mark?!"

Choco shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know…" she peeped, "I've had it ever since I got this card…"

A tall, blonde man came over to the other one's side. "A Mark? After getting a card?" He grunted.

"Whoa, Jack, don't rush her, she's probably in shock," the other man said, "Sorry for the rush. That's Jack," he said, pointing to the tall blonde man, "My name is Yusei Fudo. Leo and Luna have told me about you. You must be Choco Kaori."

She nodded silently. "Yes. Apparently they're after me because of 'destiny' that Sayer rants I've been fated to have."

"Wonder that that could be," Yusei wondered, "Well, Choco, I don't know what's going on right now, but I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"Yusei?" Akiza shyly stepped over to Yusei and stroked her mark. "I hear the Crimson Dragon again. It's saying that this girl has something we don't know about."

"Hm?" He turned back to Choco. "What do you have that can be so important?

Choco stared at the ground silently. She took a deep breath and answered, "Well, I found a Duel Disk lying in this pool of what appeared to be mud and…blood. There was a Field Spell Card tucked inside it." Choco fished over her Deck case to find the card. She took out Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary out and showed it to Yusei.

"Wait, no, please don't…" Yusei backed away from the girl. "That's a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm…" He slowly made his way back to Choco.

Leo, realizing that Yusei found a key point, said, "Let's just get in. We have bunches to discuss."

Everyone followed Leo inside Tops, clutching their arms in bitter pain.

Yusei lagged behind his friends. He could hear the Crimson Dragon roaring uncontrollably inside his mind. He stopped to try to find out what it was telling him. Yusei listened for awhile and couldn't believe his ears.

_The girl. The girl. She's the Shadow Deliverer. She'll bring all of them back…each and every one of them…_

xXx

In the outskirts of Tops, the two initiates who were trying to catch Choco Kaori were lurking outside several bushes, holding syringes of blue liquid.

"A manipulation formula…" one of the men whispered, "Interesting…"

"That's right," his companion sneered, "We'll inject some on the girl and she will be forced to use that card in a Duel against the first Signer she sees…Then we'll let the cards initiate the plan, got it?"

"Right with you. Get the needle gun." The men grabbed it from their pockets. They slowly made their way out of the bushes, unseen until they were in close range with the girl.

"Ready?" A man dipped the liquid into the needle gun and loaded.

"Ready."

"FIRE!"

A sudden bang echoed through Tops. Then, all that was heard was the screaming.


	3. Chapter 2: Manipulation

*****Here's Chapter 2 (Or so the system thinks, Chapter 3!) of Sacred Sacrifices! Thank you so much for more of the reviews! I'm suffering so much writer's block now so this chapter might have some (or a LOT of) mistakes. I won't be able to upload much here because of summer plans and camps, but I'll do my best to upload my chapters as soon as possible! I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying this! And yes, this is my first book here. I mean, my artist/writer's life is usually planted on FictionPress and that's it. I'm not too good writing Fanfics. But hey, I'm still a bit young, and I know I'll get there! I hope this chapter doesn't…well change anything. Remember, this is my first time doing something like this. I'm not yet good at it. My apologies. My book cover…well, it looks…hm…PLAIN. Sorry.**

**Once again, the DISCLAIMER: I don't own Konami or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The only things I own are Choco and the Card. (Do I even have to repeat myself?)*****

* * *

**Chapter 2: Manipulation**

A bang, then silence. Something sharp pricked Choco on the neck. She stopped in her tracks to feel around for the pain. Gradually, she began to feel drowsy. Her eyes began to droop. But a sudden pang of pain suddenly burst from the sore spot. Choco tried to conceal her tears and screaming with no avail. The pain was so bitter and agonizing. Choco gave out an ear-piercing shriek that echoed through Tops.

Then all she could feel was herself falling in an eternal black.

The minutes passed. Choco opened her eyes. She quickly hoisted herself off the ground and scanned the background of Tops around her.

_Find a Signer_, her mind flashed, _Send him to the deepest pits of the Shadow Realm._

"Watch it," Choco growled under her breath, "I'm coming for you."

Without thinking, she sped off into the back of Tops, knowing who she would obliterate first.

xXx

_A Shadow Deliverer? _ Yusei raised his eyebrows as he entered the twin's residence. A shot could be heard from the distance_. Probably one of the neighbors making signals in the sky_, he thought, completely disregarding the sudden bang. He followed his friends over to an outdoor pavilion. Leo and Luna turned to Yusei, Akiza, and Jack. "Look," Leo said, "You guys have some explaining to do."

"Kid, what do you mean?!" Jack crossed his arms indignantly and stared at Leo. "Besides that girl we saw today, we've got nothing."

"No, silly," Luna sighed, "We're talking about the Crimson Dragon. Akiza said that she heard it say something about Choco."

"Luna, you don't have to-" Akiza started before Yusei held his hand.

"Listen," he said, "I have something that it told me. It surprised me quite a bit."

The Signers huddled silently around Yusei. But Luna recognized something that didn't feel right.

"Hey guys?" She questioned uncertainly, "Have any of you seen Crow?"

"Oh, that's right," Jack muttered, "He said something about being mysteriously called into the garden…"

xXx

Meanwhile, at the Tops yard, a confused Crow paced around near the pool, clutching his Duel Disk nervously. _Okay, okay_, he thought impulsively, _I'm here. Now come out, come out, wherever you are…_

Crow could hear footsteps from the other side of the yard. He attached his Duel Disk to his arm and waited. A girl of about fourteen stepped in front of him. Her dark, green hair was loose and covered most of her face. But her eyes were as black as the night, and her pupil a bleeding red.

She looks familiar… Crow thought. He racked his mind and tried to remember. "Oh no…You're the girl from before! You're Choco Kaori!"

"Indeed, I am." the girl replied coldly, "I am the One. I am your ticket to the Realm of Shadows." She activated her Duel Disk. "Crow Hogan, your life ends here!"

"Well, if you're looking for my life, you won't get it under my watch!" Crow retorted, activating his own Duel Disk. "Let's Duel!

Choco(?): 4000

Crow: 4000

"The Shadows lurk quickly…" Choco rasped, drawing a card from her Deck, "Draw!"

Crow observed his opponent's actions. She appeared to be hesitant and uncertain. But as he saw soon, her move was a fork in the road, a confusing turn.

"I set four cards facedown," Choco declared, "And set a monster facedown. Turn over."

_Right, right…_ Crow began to become uncertain of his moves. _Four facedowns would pose a threat, he thought. And my hand… _

"Draw!" He said, drawing a card.

Choco (?): 4000

Crow: 4000

Crow examined his hand. His mind began to turn different directions. But soon, he had a strategy.

"I set a card facedown," he declared rather glumly, "And also set a monster facedown. Turn over." He sighed. _Can't do much with her facedowns. I have to be cautious…For now. Until I find her Dueling style._ He thought.

"Being hesitant, are we?" Choco implied.

"Not at all," Crow replied, "It's your move."

"Very well. Draw!"

Choco (?): 4000

Crow: 4000

The girl was silent. She looked at the newly drawn card and an evil smile could be seen on her lips. "Very good, at least for me. I Flip Summon Hushed Psychic Cleric!"

**Hushed Psychic Cleric **(Lv. 3)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 0/2100

_Hm_, Crow thought, _a Psychic-Type user! I've gotta be careful…real careful._

"Now when Cleric is Flip Summoned, it's changed to Defense Position," Choco declared. "Now I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Teleport, which allows me to Special Summon one level three or lower monster from my Deck! And I choose the Tuner Monster Mental Seeker!"

**Mental Seeker (**Lv. 3)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 800/600

_She's going for a level 6 or higher Synchro Summon…_ Crow assumed. But Choco continued her turn.

"I activate a Trap Card, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one card from my Deck!" She drew a card. Her face fell, but she kept going. "Then I Normal Summon Psi-Beast!"

**Psi-Beast **(Lv. 2)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 700/500

"Now I'll use its special ability, which lets me remove from play one monster from my Deck. Psi-Beast's level changes into the level that my monster had! I remove from play another Mental Seeker, making Psi-Beast level three!"

Crow became silent. His heart raced. _Man_, he said silently, _this girl is probably better than I thought! She's going to hit me with a level nine Synchro monster, and that'll hurt a lot…_

Apparently, he was right. "I now tune level three Mental Seeker with level three Hushed Psychic Cleric with level three Psi-Beast!" The three Psychic-Type monsters vanished in a bright light. "I Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

**Hyper Psychic Blaster** (Lv. 9)

[EARTH] (Synchro) ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

_Uh oh_, Crow panicked, _3000 Attack Points!_ "Not bad," Crow complimented nervously, "Not bad at all…"

"Then get a load of this!" Choco retorted hotly, "Attack Crow's facedown, Hyper Psychic Blaster! *****Psychic Cannon!" The Machine-looking Monster raised one of its cannon-loaded arms and blasted the holographic facedown card.

Crow's facedown was destroyed. "Kochi the Daybreak!" He began to swell with an indescribable pain. "What the-"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Choco sneered, "When Hyper Psychic Blaster battles a Defense-Position Monster, I can inflict piercing Battle Damage to your Life Points!"

_I didn't expect that!_ Crow thought, _I let my guard down! That just gives me the disadvantage…_

"I activate a Trap!" Crow exclaimed, "Black Thunder! Since my Blackwing monster was destroyed, I can inflict 400 Damage to the number of cards you control! So since you control four cards, you take 1600 Damage!"

Thunder struck the girl. She screamed in agony and tried to get up. "Battle Damage in this Duel," she grunted, "Is damage to these worthless, weak physical bodies…"

Crow couldn't believe his ears. He opened his mouth to criticize what Choco said, but she stopped him. "Save it." She spat, "I don't need it. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine," Crow muttered, "Draw!"

Choco (?): 2400

Crow: 2500

_I've gotta get rid of that Hyper Psychic Blaster or I'm toast!_ Crow thought. _Let's see… _He gazed at his hand and tried to keep calm. "I Normal Summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain!"

**Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain **(Lv. 2)

[DARK] ATK/DEF: 500/800

_Deep breaths_, Crow said silently, _deep breaths._ "Okay!" he declared, "Since Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain is out on the field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!"

**Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind** (Lv. 3)

[DARK] ATK/DEF:1300/400

"Now since I have two Blackwings out on the field, I can Special Summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" A bird with a spear-shaped claw appeared near Gale.

**Blackwing- Bora the Spear** (Lv. 4)

[DARK] ATK/DEF: 1700/800

"Now I Tune Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind with Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" The two birds disappeared in a black flash of light.

"Merge, my Blackwings! Rise up, Blackwing- Armor Master!" The lights faded away, and in its place was a tall and armored-covered bird that reached almost about Hyper Psychic Blaster's height.

**Blackwing Armor Master** (Lv. 7)

[DARK] (Synchro) ATK/DEF: 2500/1500

Choco stood, silent and solemn. A gentle breeze blew over Tops garden. Her green hair flowed gracefully yet haughtily with the wind. "That monster has only 2500 Attack Points," she snorted smugly, "You can't destroy my Hyper Psychic Blaster with a armored-covered bird!"

Crow merely laughed. "Maybe so. But my Armor Master cannot be destroyed by battle! And even if I would take battle damage, its special ability doesn't let me take Battle Damage!" He grinned and continued on with his turn. "Now, my Blackwing Armor Master! Attack Hyper Psychic Blaster!" The bird sprung and charged at the Blaster. "Iron Feather Fist!"

xXx

"What do you mean, something called Crow over?!" Leo and the four other Signers gazed around them, confused. "What can possibly call him over?" Leo croaked.

"Probably something fishy," Akiza answered uncertainly. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

Everyone nodded hastily. Jack shook his head and muttered, "Crow's that crazy type of guy. He'll be back in-"

Yusei sighed and slapped Jack on the shoulder. "Come on, Jack," he grunted, "Stop being stubborn. Akiza's instincts are usually right-"

"Yeah, usually-" Jack interrupted gruffly.

"She is a Psychic Duelist too, you know," Yusei retorted, "You know how it goes. And besides, I'm not going to disregard any of my friends."

Luna nodded. "Right. We won't leave Crow behind."

_Plink! _The sound of cracking glass could be heard from the mansion. "What in the-" Leo cried, "What's going on?!"

More glass shards flew into the room. "Duck for cover!" Yusei yelled. Everyone covered their heads with their hands and scurried around Tops. "We have to go outside! I have a bad feeling about whatever's going on with Crow isn't just a friendly meet-up!"

The Five Singers hastily rushed over to the Tops balcony.

Akiza gasped. "T-that's Crow and the girl we met today! But…"

"But what?!" Jack demanded.

"Something seems…off," Akiza answered grudgingly, "It's almost as if she's-"

"Lemme guess," Leo huffed, "Manipulated?"

Akiza nodded quietly. "I'm worried. I wonder what could be manipulating her."

"We're about to find out. Crow just issued an attack on that Hyper Psychic Blaster of hers." Yusei said, pointing to the Duel.

xXx

_So the manipulation formula worked…_ Sayer smiled evilly as he watched the Duel unfold on a looming screen within the Arcadia Movement doors. _And so it begins. The downfall of the Six Signers… I can't wait to see this._

He swiveled himself over to a nearby table, drummed his fingers calmly, and never let his eyes escape the screen.

_Show me who you really are. Show me your true colors, Choco Kaori…_

xXx

Crow's monster charged. There was a puff of smoke, and then it was gone. Both monsters still stood.

Choco gave Crow a cold stare. "Very well then," she hooted, "What was the point of that?"

"The point is since I attacked your monster that didn't get destroyed by battle; I get to place a Wedge Counter on it!" Crow answered.

The girl was silent.

"I set a card facedown. Turn over."

Choco (?): 2400

Crow: 2500

_Here it goes…_ Choco thought. _The Foresee Draw._ She placed her hand on the top card of her Deck. A strong surge of static flowed through her fingertips.

_This is the beginning of the end… _"I draw!" Choco yelled. She looked at the card that brushed through her fingers. She grinned maliciously. "Okay, you orange-haired dodo," Choco sneered, "prepare for the end! I infest the field with the Field Spell Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary!"

The flash, then a bang that shot out of the girl's Duel Disk. The ground below them split into two. A towering building rose from the ground behind Choco, looming with a dark-glare. The sky seemed to shatter with shades of a black doom. _But the ground wasn't the only thing that was changing_, Crow realized. He gazed at his opponent in astonishment. "W-what the-"

Choco's hair has grown longer. She glowed with a violent and dark aura. Her hair was pulled back to reveal the hard, glimmering red-eyes.

Crow was taken aback. _Whoa_, he thought, _I wasn't expecting this! What is up with this Field Spell? And why does she look so much different than before?! _ Choco raised her hand confidently_. I guess I'll have to find out._

"First, I'll activate the Trap Card Psychic Rejuvenation! Now I'll gain 1000 Life Points for each Psychic monster I control! And since I have one on the field, I guess I'll gain 1000 Life Points!"

_Now she has the upper hand,_ Crow panicked, I _can't let my guard down now…_

"Now I'll use the effect of the Field Spell! I'll pay 500 Life Points to destroy two cards on the field! Now let's see…" She scanned the field and let her mind and conscience think. "I think I'll destroy your monster and that facedown!"

"Not if I can help it! I'll chain with Dust Tornado, which destroys a facedown you control." He pointed to the Altar on Choco's side of the field. I'll destroy that along with my monster."

"Tsk, tsk," Choco said, shaking her head, "I'm afraid you can't do that. My Field Spell can't be destroyed by card effects. Now watch as I obliterate your area!"

Crow watched in horror as his field became an empty lot. "My field…"

"That's right," Choco laughed, "And now I'm gonna banish my Hyper Psychic Blaster as well. Now, I'll have to pay the second price of the card. I'll mill three cards from my Deck." She took the top three cards and slipped them into the Graveyard Zone."

_Strange_, Crow wondered, _why banish her own monster?_

"I activate D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card, I get to Special Summon one of my banished monsters! And I choose Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The Psychic Machine reappeared back onto the field. "Now I'll Tribute my Blaster to Normal Summon Overdrive Teleporter!"

**Overdrive Teleporter** (Lv. 6)

[LIGHT] ATK/DEF: 2100/1200

"Then I'll pay 2000 Life Points to activate its special ability, which lets me Special Summon two level 3 Psychic monsters! And I'll summon another Mental Seeker and another Hushed Psychic Cleric!" The two Psychics appeared next to each other on the battlefield. Crow, this Duel is over! Admit it! I now Tune Mental Seeker and Hushed Psychic Cleric to Summon Psychic Nightmare!"

**Psychic Nightmare** (Lv. 6)

[WIND] (Synchro) ATK/DEF: 2400/1800

_No…_ Crow thought, _it's over…!_

Everything seemed to disappear right after Choco issued her final attack. Crow let the painful blast hit him unwillingly. He found himself plunging in an indescribable darkness, a feeling that he could have sworn he never felt before.

_I lost… Now I'll have to pay…_

xXx

_So that's the power of Choco Kaori…_

The screen turned black. Sayer smiled and turned his back away from the wall. He snickered to himself, satisfied with what he just saw. Sayer was confident now, knowing the new incentive of The Conspiracy.

_One Dark Signer awaits…to begin the end of New Domino City once again._

* * *

***The attacks are from my crazy mind. I don't know their real attacks in the anime. Thanks for reading! Criticism and corrections are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bitten

*****I have absolutely nothing to say now…Just another thank-you for the support of this fanfic. I'll try to update this as soon as humanly possible for readers' sakes! Once again, most info here is inaccurate, so please don't hesitate to correct or criticize me! I have to admit though; I might get a tad lazy with the book. I have so many other things to do now that it's that time of year…but I'll do everything I can NOT to get lazy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Choco and the Altar.**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 3 (Chapter 4!)!*****

**Chapter 3: Bitten**

"CROW!" Yusei and Jack jumped off the pavilion (to Leo's horror) and rushed over to the garden. The three other Signers quickly took the long way out and scurried to catch up with the two Duelists.

Meanwhile, Choco suddenly began to feel the aftermath of the manipulation serum. Her vision became blurry and a numbing pain flowed through her neck. She screamed, and began to quiver violently. She saw two men running up to her. _Who are they,_ she wondered, _are they my friends?_

Choco couldn't answer that. She blacked out just before she could hear the surprised cries of what sounded to be the red-head.

xXx

"She collapsed!" Yusei yelled across Tops.

"What do we do now?!" Jack carried the limp body in his arms awkwardly as he tried to assess what he just saw. "And what in the world happened to Crow?!"

Akiza, Leo, and Luna ran towards them, panting heavily. Luna looked at the girl. "She's exhausted…" she panted, putting her hand on Choco's chest.

"And she must be in pain as well," Akiza mused nervously. "We've got to get her inside."

"Right." Yusei and Jack led the way back inside Tops. The twins glanced at what used to be their backyard. Now, all that was left were shards of glass, overthrown rocks, and red stains on the floor.

"This is bad," Leo muttered, "Look at this mess!"

"That's gonna be way beyond repair, dummy," Luna said hotly, entering the back door. "But we shouldn't be worrying about this now! Choco just…" She lost her words at that point. She sighed and tried to hold back the tears that were ready to flow in her eyes at that moment.

The twins met their friends at the center of the house. Choco was still unconscious. They bent down to take a good look at their friend. Her eyes were closed, but her dark, green hair was turning slightly lighter and began to grow shorter.

Akiza stared off into the distance and sighed. "I don't know what happened there," she said, trying to hold back her tears, "But this poor girl…she sent Crow to the deepest pits of the Shadow Realm…"

"Quite right," Jack muttered, "But did you guys even bother noticing that the girl sounded like she was doing this unwillingly?"

"Akiza pointed that out already, Jack," Yusei answered, not letting his eyes wander, "But unwillingly or not, I still don't understand-"

"YUSEI!" Leo cried pointing to Yusei's back, "The Mark of the Crimson Dragon!"

Everyone looked at Yusei's back. The complete mark of the Dragon glowed in red, but the Tail was shaded with a menacing purple.

"What the…" Jack stuttered.

"The Tail Mark seems like it's been corrupted since now its Signer is…" Akiza whimpered, "Gone."

"It hurts…!" Yusei began to feel more of the indescribable pain. But this time, it was on his head. "Crow…" Yusei looked at the girl then back at his friends. It felt empty without Crow. He knew he couldn't blame the girl, but he also witnessed her move that wiped his best friend out. "He's probably in the Shadow Realm now," he swallowed, "The Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary is to blame." Yusei looked at Choco's Duel Disk, took out the Field Spell Card and stared at it grudgingly. But something caught his eye. "What in the world?!"

Luna looked over Yusei's shoulder. She grew pale. "Is…that…"

Leo, Akiza, and Jack gathered to see the card. "CROW?!"

The card showed the looming entrance to the Altar and a short hallway that used to be empty. But now, they saw a man with orange hair wandering inside it.

Akiza felt like she was going to faint. But something else got her attention. She examined the card and gasped again. "The card effect! Look at it!"

**Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary [Spell Card]**

**Cannot be destroyed by card effects or be removed from the field in any way. During your Main Phase, you can pay 1000 Life Points to target four cards on the field; destroy two of them, then banish the other two. Then, send the top four cards in your Deck to the Graveyard. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card's effect.**

"The card's effect and prices changed!" Luna wailed, "And milling three cards is already enough of a price!"

"Yeah, but at least she cannot conduct her Battle Phase if she does," Jack pointed out crudely.

"That will hurt the guy the same way, idiot," Leo muttered in response.

As the twins and Jack argued about the card, Yusei heard the panicked roars of the Crimson Dragon in his head once again_. It's in pain…_ Yusei realized, _and it's still telling me that this girl is a Shadow Deliverer…_

"The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei started.

"What now? Got something in that little noggin of yours?!" Jack mumbled sarcastically.

"No…Listen, any idea what a Shadow Deliverer is?"

Akiza nodded silently. "A Shadow Deliverer? I think you mean _The_ Shadow Deliverer, Yusei. It's said that a Chosen One would be destined to resurrect the Dark Signers and-"

This got everyone's attention. "WHAT?!" Jack cried hysterically.

"Those guys again?!" Luna and Leo moaned simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so," Akiza sighed. "This girl has all the necessities to do just that. Every time one of us goes down…" She pointed to the card that was still in Yusei's gloved hands, "A Dark Signer rises."

Everyone stared at each other silently. "So I guess we know who's up first," Jack said, pointing to the battered Tops garden. A purple Killer Whale was engraved in the sky.

"Greiger." The five petrified Signers gasped in unison.

xXx

_So they finally figured it out, huh?_

Sayer muttered curses to himself as he barked commands to his other initiates. He became slightly sour, but satisfied how the Conspiracy was going out. He turned over back to the screen and zoomed in on Lester.

_What the blazes is that fool doing?!_

Lester was hovering silently and stealthily over Neo Domino City with his Duel Board. He turned into a dark alley and stopped his board there. He looked at the ground and saw mud and red liquid scattered on one side of the wall. "This must be the place," Lester said to himself. He stared at the wall and continued muttering to himself. "As far as I remember, the Duelist who last had the card died here…" Lester bent down on the ground and noticed a scrap of paper sticking out from the ground. Curious, he picked it up and began reading it out loud.

**Kalin-**

**I tried to get rid of it, but I can't. The card seems to reconstruct itself each time I try to rip it into shreds, and soon I find it lying on the ground somewhere else eventually. The Claw Mark on my arm has never left my sight. I feel like I'm cursed with it along with the card. **

**If I keep winning my Duels, I'll see to it that no one will find this card and follow its bloody wrath. But it will take more than just getting this card out of the Duel Monsters world. It will mean risking the resurrection of the Dark Ones. Be careful, Kalin. I have been taken over by the mere manipulation of this card.**

**Losing a Duel will mean losing the war. It must be stopped. Your Satellite friend Yusei may be able to help. I just hope that he'll find you in time. I fear that I may not live to experience the downfall of whoever made this card. But if I don't, Kalin, please be careful. Anyone can get this card, and if they did, well…**

**I can't say I didn't warn them.**

**Take care-**

The sender's name was thought to be blurred, because Sayer saw Lester struggle to read the signature. _Huh_, Sayer thought, _this is actually good evidence! I'll send him back so I can see the letter up close…no, I think I'll just call my current in-field initiates to retrieve the letter from him._

He contacted his two men who shot the formula into the girl. "Find Lester. He'll have a letter for you. Bring it to me. And pronto."

xXx

"No way! Greiger is going to become a Dark Signer _AGAIN?! _ Luna looked at Akiza in shock.

The sixteen-year-old nodded. "I'm afraid so," she repeated, "You see that Whale in the sky? Greiger is near."

"Leo scrambled under a couch, trembling. "Now I'm scared," he stuttered, "Da-Dark Signers are scary!"

"Scardey-cat, snap out of it!" Jack mumbled, "We gotta get Crow back or else!"

"I agree," Yusei said calmly, returning the Field Spell Card into Choco's Deck holder. He looked at Choco and pointed to her. "What about this girl? We have to deal with her first."

"Look, she can't stay here, that's for sure," Leo quickly objected, "We have too much damage to deal with already."

"Leo, that's mean!" But both knew Choco couldn't stay with them anymore. They stared at each other glumly and looked straight at Yusei.

"Fine," Yusei muttered, getting the message. "I just don't want to see her out at Neo Domino City or Satellite in this condition." He unraveled Choco's right sleeve, revealing the Claw mark. It pulsed violently and began to bleed.

The pain seemed to wake Choco up. She quickly clutched her arm and looked around the room. She could see the twins, the red-head, Jack, and Yusei staring at her. "Huh…?"

"You blacked out," Yusei said calmly. "Now, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Choco was confused. "What?" she asked, "What happened?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "This girl doesn't remember a thing…"

"Wait!" Choco said, "I remember only one thing. I felt this stab on my neck." She turned her head to show the red mark where the needle pricked her.

Akiza stepped over to Choco and, with a quick tug, took the needle out of her neck. Choco gnashed her teeth then looked at Akiza, who was carefully examining the needle.

"It's drenched with a manipulation formula…" she concluded, "Sayer makes these to easily take control of children…"

Choco was ready to faint. "No way! So Sayer is here already?!"

"I think so." Yusei answered gravely, "And because of that, you were probably forced into a Duel with Crow."

"Where is he now?" Choco inquired fearfully.

It took awhile for Yusei to reply. "Crow," he said, "Is probably in the Shadow Realm even now as we speak."

Choco couldn't believe her ears. "What?!" She cried in alarm, fishing for her Deck box. She held the cursed card in her hands and once again cried out. "Is that Crow?!" she asked.

"I think so," Leo said, "He's stuck in there because you used that to trap him in or-"

"Leo, hush!" Luna interrupted, putting her hand over Leo's mouth.

"So he's here…" Choco began to think. But when she saw the changed effect on the card, she became paler than ever. "No," she whispered, "I gotta get out of here."

"No, you can't." Yusei put his hand on the fourteen-year-old's shoulder. "You can't just walk around Neo Domino City while Sayer's after you. I'll let you stay over at Poppo Time for now until we can completely assess what's really going on."

Choco opened her mouth to object, but Jack began to mumble something about "don't turn down an actual and worthwhile deal" thing. Choco stopped complaining.

"Very well then," she declared quite glumly, "I'll go with you. For now."

Yusei smiled. "Glad to have you on board. But you've got to be careful. Sayer can be anywhere, that sneak…"

Akiza, Jack, and Yusei left Tops nervously, turning their backs warily to look up at the looming Killer Whale Sign that whispered the coming of Neo Domino City's doom.

xXx

Lester glared at the wad of paper in his hands. _What in the world_, he wondered indignantly, _what is this supposed to mean? Should I take it to that Sayer…Hm…?_

He decided to keep it to himself for a longer while. "Well, my mission was to find this 'Choco Kaori, the Destined One,' but I think I'll stop the Satellite guys first before they reach her!" He said to himself quite menacingly. Lester laughed maliciously and mounted back on his Duel Board, setting course for Neo Domino City.

Little did Lester know that Sayer wasn't the only one watching him in the shadows…

xXx

"That kid again…" Officer Tetsu Trudge stopped his recording device, got off his motorcycle and peered curiously over to the red-haired boy. _He's a Pure Noble. What is he doing here in the outskirts of Neo Domino City?_

Tetsu listened to the letter that the boy read out loud. He then thought about Yusei Fudo, that Satellite who proved that he was more than just "Satellite scum" to him numerous times. _Yusei is probably gonna find out about him and this letter soon enough,_ he thought. _Might as well pay him a little visit. I'd like to see what's going on with a stray Noble frolicking around these streets… While he may have proven his worth to me, I still feel like this Signer business is the reason why this kid is lurking around. It's the reason why them spiders bit me during that time…_

Trudge made a mental note to watch over the boy as he sped across the Daedalus Bridge connecting Neo Domino City from Satellite.

The sky seemed empty to him. Small heaps of scrap metal still lined most of the streets and sometimes smoke could be seen surrounding the area. Trudge made his way to Poppo Time absent-mindedly.

xXx

Yusei and Jack heard a knock to their front door. "Hey guys," a familiar voice said, "It's Trudge."

Jack stormed to the front door and opened it for the cop. The officer saluted and said: "Look, 'King,' have you been meddling here around these parts with _him_?" Trudge inquired, pointing his finger to a confused Yusei.

"Not at all," Jack answered dryly, "Why do you ask?"

"Because-" Just before Trudge could answer, he noticed an unfamiliar girl pacing around the residence. He quickly changed the subject. "You know," he said, "That girl actually looks familiar."

Panic-struck, Yusei stared at the cop in shock. "Are you sure about that, Officer?"

"I'm positive. I swear I've seen her around…I saw these shady men pursuing her one day."

This got Yusei and Choco's attention. "WHAT?!" They asked simultaneously. Choco and Yusei made their way to the entrance. Jack huffed and stormed back to his bed, snorting to himself indignantly.

"You saw those two men chasing me?" Choco asked timidly to the officer.

"Yeah," he replied. "As you may know, they work for Sayer. Apparently you're a Psychic Duelist."

"I know that," she said grudgingly, "And they're-" Before she could describe the cursed card, Yusei lightly stepped on her foot and shook his head.

"Keep that to yourself," he whispered hoarsely, "No one else needs to know you-know-what."

Trudge looked at the two, perplexed. "Well I gotta tell you, some shady-looking kid is wandering the streets of Neo Domino City as we speak. He's been reciting his plans out loud, that stupid kid. A Pure Noble."

"A _what?!"_ Yusei and Jack perked their heads up and jerked their heads at each other. "That's Lester!"

"Stupid kid," Trudge continued, unfazed, "he's searching for a Choco Kaori, apparently. A Psychic Duelist like that girl."

"Don't you get it, mate?!" Jack yelled from across the room, "The girl who you see here _IS_ Choco Kaori!"

Trudge backed away from the door nervously. "In that case, my job is more than complete." He turned his back on the three and gave them a thumbs up. "At least I know what's going on. I can promise that the little kid won't find her." Trudge made his way back to his motorcycle.

Yusei, Jack, and Choco saw something purple crawl on the cop's back. "TRUDGE!" they yelled in unison, "STOP!"

It was too late. The spider bit Tetsu Trudge on the neck and sent him spiraling to the ground in a daze. The flickering, purple flames began to surround him moments later.


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Assault, Part One

***** I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I just began my other story while my friend was editing the last few chapters, so I guess I did some major procrastinating… but well here it is! Credit to Fires of Black Chaos for helping me edit most of my story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Konami or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. The only thing I own is my minor OC Choco Kaori and the Field Spell Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary.**

**By the way, for other YGO Duelists: Mirror Force and Dimensional Prison at 3! Good luck!**

**Now presenting: Chapter 4! *****

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Dark Assault, Part I**_

_Neo Domino City couldn't have been any colder_, Akiza thought warily as she walked around the city's southern part. She couldn't think straight at all, no matter how many times she tried to focus herself to what she just witnessed at Tops. _Crow is gone…and now the Dark Signers are going to be resurrected each time one of us falls… and it all started with that card…_

Akiza pictured the card in her head. "If all of us are in there," she said to herself, "Then Rex Goodwin can resume his other task trying to re-create the world in his own image! Could Choco really be his pawn?! And if he is, then is Choco actually doing this _willingly?!_"

She shook that thought aside_. Why would I think like that?! The poor girl was so timid when she came in… Even now she's terrified of Sayer…and he's the one who got her into this in the first place. What would make her do this willingly?!_

The sky was ready for dusk. Dark shades of blue slowly faded into the never-ending horizon. Akiza gazed at it sorrowfully and took out Black Rose Dragon from her Deck. "Looks like it's the battle between the Signers and the Dark Signers once again…"

"That's right, missy."

Akiza turned around, astonished. Before she could react, a meaty hand clasped over her mouth. Akiza couldn't scream, couldn't thrash to ward off her assailant. The only thing she saw was the Dark Mark on the man's right arm.

xXx

"How shocking. They got Akiza."

Sayer spat a curse and stomped out of his quarters. He needed fresh air, as well as time to think.

The sky was at its peak of dusk. _How relaxing_, Sayer thought sarcastically, _especially when my Conspiracy isn't going what I expected it to be. Stupid Earthbound Immortal…_

He sighed and looked at the sky grudgingly. He thought about the teenage Shadow Deliverer and how the heck he would capture Choco in her current condition. But an idea came to thought.

He made his way back inside, smirking to himself all the way.

xXx

"GYAH!" Trudge stopped short in his tracks. He couldn't move another step further.

Jack and Choco gawked at Trudge aghast. Yusei stepped forward fearlessly with Duel Disk attached on his arm. "Trudge?"

The petrified cop couldn't move. The three Duelists gasped in horror as they saw the purple flames flicker more violently. A menacing, purple spider mark slowly appeared on the cop's arm.

"Trudge is a Dark Drone…!" Choco gasped. She grabbed her Duel Disk and attached it to her arm. But Jack stopped her before she could take another step.

"Are you serious? Charging into a Duel with a Shadow Drone?" He grimaced, thinking about the time he had to Duel him with a broken arm. _Thank goodness Carly Carmine was there_, Jack thought, thinking back about the clumsy yet dedicated girl reporter that he befriended when he first joined the battle against the Dark Signers. He cringed and turned back to Choco. "Listen, Coco," he muttered, "Don't risk it. Crow's already inside the card you have now. Send a cop inside, and everyone will be after us! And since that Sayer freak is already after you, do you honestly want to risk it, mate?!"

_It's Choco_, the girl said silently. She thought about the Altar and how it would affect the Duel. "What if I used it on a being already possessed by the darkness…?" She wondered out loud.

Yusei and Jack turned their heads over to Choco. "What did you say?!" They asked simultaneously.

"I wonder…" Choco said, ignoring the two Signers, "Negative by negative equals negative…"

"Don't get started on that, kid," Jack said. "Hey Yusei! Instead of charging head on to an opponent you don't know, why don't you let me take this thug on again! Don't be reckless!"

Yusei turned to his friend with a doubtful look. "Look, this is different. We have Choco with the possession of the Altar and we now have its aftermath. I feel like Trudge will be much stronger than before."

"Yeah, but still! I know what's going on!" Jack and Yusei began to argue a bit. Choco turned her back and looked towards the right side of Poppo Time. She saw a black Duel Runner approaching them. She squinted and gasped in alarm.

"Jack, Yusei, someone's coming…"

The two bickering Duelists looked at the direction Choco was looking at. A large Duel Runner advanced towards the Signers. Yusei gasped. "Greiger!"

The bulky man pulled over, snickering. He had a purple mark glowing on his right arm, and it appeared to be holding something equally bulky. "Miss me, Yusei?" he sneered, "Too bad I don't! I got your little girlfriend in my hands now!" Greiger let go of his load and dropped Akiza to the ground. Her hands and ankles were bound with purple shockwaves. She appeared to be unconscious, but her Mark of the Dragon was glowing.

Yusei and Jack looked at their Marks, which also began glowing. "Akiza!" Yusei rushed over to Akiza's limp body, but Trudge blocked his way.

"Not so fast," he barked, "You need to beat us in a Duel in order to get that sweet lass back!" He carried Akiza effortlessly and bound her to a nearby wall.

Yusei gritted his teeth. Choco could see a hint of anger rising in him. "If it's a Duel you want, it's a Duel you'll get! Jack, mind if you team-"

"I'm afraid that your little Signer friend won't be joining you," Greiger sneered, "Your other little friend will be Dueling alongside you. No exceptions." He raised his hand. Jack was immediately knocked out of the purple flames. Choco walked nervously into the fire and loaded her Duel Disk.

Yusei began to feel worried. _This is a Shadow Duel_, he thought, staring at Choco, _which means this duel is for keeps. And I have Choco's Altar at the verge of sealing someone else into the Shadow Realm…or even worse, inside the card itself…_

He quickly shoved those thoughts aside. _No, _he said to himself_, what am I saying?! I'll just be putting her down… after all, she is using this card unwillingly…_

"Very well then," Choco said, "It's time to Duel!"

Yusei let his focus shift on the Duel. _Right,_ he thought_, it's time._

xXx

"That's the kid?"

"I think so."

Two of Sayer's initiates crept behind Lester, who began to disregard the fact that he was being watched. The men turned around a corner and began to follow behind his tail.

Lester, meanwhile, was carelessly walking around Neo Domino City. He exited the alley and wandered curtly near Daedalus Bridge.

The initiates casually walked over to Lester. "You're the kid who's working for Sayer, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Lester responded, "What do you want?"

"The letter, that's what." A man held out his hand and curved his finger. He beckoned the Pure Noble impatiently. "Sayer's orders. Now give me the paper."

Lester shook his head stubbornly. "Not in my life. I've decided to rebel against your little master's orders. I am my own, and I make my own rules." To make his point clear, he kicked one of the men in the shins and stomped his foot on the other's man's foot with all the force he could exert on it. The two initiates howled in pain. Lester took it as an opportunity to slip away and run back to Sayer's headquarters. _I'm going to get Jakob and Primo_ _out of there_, he thought, _and when I do, I'll make sure we get Aporia fused and destroy Neo Domino City once and for all…with no interferences necessary._

xXx

The purple flames seemed to dance in a mellow movement around Choco. She drew five cards from the top of her Deck and gazed at it nervously. _I'm using the Altar Spell for this Duel,_ she thought, _if I sealed a Light Signer using this card, then what would happen if I dueled with a _Dark_ Signer? _

"All right, Greiger, let's do this."

The arena was set. "DUEL!" The four Duelists declared simultaneously.

**Since this is a tag-team Duel, the order will be as follows:**

**Greiger / 2. Yusei / 3. Trudge / 4. Choco**

**Each player will have 4000 Life Points. No player can attack on their first turns.**

"So I guess I'll be starting this Duel off," Greiger laughed, "I draw!"

Greiger: 4000/ Yusei: 4000/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4000

The Dark Signer snickered to himself. _Perfect,_ he thought, _I have the right hand to start off this Duel to the Dead… _Greiger glanced back at his hand and sneered. "Okay, punks, here's the move. I summon Trap Reactor・Y FI in Defense Position!"

**Trap Reactor****・****Y FI (Lv. 4)**

[DARK] ATK/DEF: 800/1800

"Then I Set three cards facedown. Turn over!"

Yusei looked at his Deck with a hint of fear. _Why am I afraid,_ he wondered, _when I know exactly how this goes?_ He looked at Greiger's field. _Three facedowns and a monster that can negate any Trap activation… that will be tough for us, especially since Choco's Deck as well as mine are stock full of them… Well I guess I'll have to do my best then! So much is already at stake, along with the dangers of the Altar… Well here it goes. _

"I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing a card from his Deck.

Greiger: 4000/ Yusei: 4000/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4000

Yusei looked at his hand and at his dueling partner, who had worry etched on her face_. It's the Dark Signers all over again,_ he thought, _but this time with an ugly twist… _"I summon Healing Wave Generator in Defense Mode!"

**Healing Wave Generator (lv. 4)**

**[LIGHT] ATK/DEF: 800/1600**

_Since neither of us can attack, this might give me an opportunity to heal a bit…_ "I'll use Healing Wave Generator's special ability. Now this can let me choose another monster out on the field and gain Life Points based on the level of that monster multiplied by 100. Since your Trap Reactor is the only monster on the field, I'll gain 400 Life Points. Then I set three cards facedown. That ends my turn…"

The manipulated cop laughed hauntingly. "I draw!"

Greiger: 4000/ Yusei: 4400/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4000

_Perfect,_ Trudge thought wickedly; _time to bring out the true darkness… _"I summon Shield Worm in Defense Mode!"

**Shield Worm (Lv. 4)**

**[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 800/2000**

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Trudge sneered, "It's the little girl's move."

Choco looked at her partner worriedly. Yusei forced a small smile and said, "Choco, I can't say it will be all right, but give this Duel all you've got."

The Psychic Duelist smiled weakly then looked at the Dark Signers. "Very well then," she muttered, "Draw!"

Greiger: 4000/ Yusei: 4400/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4000

_My hand…_ Choco thought,_ looks worthwhile_. She gazed at it and realized something:

_The Altar of the Sacred Sanctuary was already in her hand. _

_No,_ she thought_; as much as I'd like to play it now, I don't want my team mate to be thrown off by it. This is a Shadow Duel… anything can happen if I play that card. I'll just have to-_

"Play it." A mysterious voice in her head whispered to her mind.

Choco perked her head up in astonishment. _Play it?!_ She asked silently, _who are you? What are you talking about?_

The voice had no interest in returning the questions. "It is to no concern that you know what I am. Just play the card…play it."

_I'm not going to play that card,_ Choco replied rebelliously. _And I'm going to make my move before I get tempted to do so!_ "I summon Hushed Psychic Cleric in Defense Mode," she declared forcefully.

**Serene Psychic Witch **(Lv. 3)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 1400/1200

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Emergency Teleport, which lets me summon a level three or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand. I choose Esper Girl!"

**Esper Girl (**Lv. 2)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 500/300

_She got a Tuner Monster and a non-Tuner at the first turn just like last time, _Yusei thought, remembering the duel with Crow; _she can get a very strong Synchro Monster out fast. Even when that creepy thing isn't inside her, she's a strong Duelist!_

Choco continued her move. "I'll tune Level Two Esper Girl and Level Three Serene Psychic Witch to Synchro Summon Magical Android!"

**Magical Android (Lv. 5)**

[EARTH] (Synchro) ATK/DEF: 2400/1700

"You fool, underestimating my true power. You'll regret ever rebelling against me."

The menacing voice inside Choco's head began to haunt her. She wagged her head quickly and tried to ignore it for the duration of the Duel. Choco looked at her teammate warily. The Head Signer nodded in approval and gave the girl more ease. "I'll set two cards facedown. Now listen up. During my End Phase, Magical Android has a special ability that lets me gain 600 Life Points for each face-up Psychic Monster I control. I only control one, so I gain only 600 Life Points. That will end my turn."

Dark Greiger didn't say a word as he drew a card from his Deck.

Greiger: 4000/ Yusei: 4400/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4600

"I'll summon Spell Reactor・RE in the field in Attack Mode. Turn over."

**Spell Reactor****・****RE (Lv. 3)**

[DARK] ATK/DEF: 1200/900

_I think I know what's up_, Choco thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. She glanced at the facedowns Yusei and she had on the field. _Spells and Traps are rendered useless if we try to activate them. He's stalling. But for what reason?_

The Head Signer didn't hesitate. "My turn. I draw!"

Greiger: 4000/ Yusei: 4400/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4600

"I'll use Healing Wave Generator's ability, this time targeting my team mate's Magical Android. I gain 600 Life Points."

A shower of green sparkles rained over him. The feeling was nourishing. Yusei grimaced. Sooner or later, he knew that soon the real pain would overwhelm him.

"I'll activate the Spell Card Tuning, which-"

Greiger grinned and sneered, "My Spell Reactor will negate that."

The hologram of the Spell Card vanished. A sudden pang stunned Yusei. "What the…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Greiger said, "I can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points if I successfully negate your Spell! Now take that!"

Yusei let out a sly grin. "Good, because now I can activate the Spell Card One for One!"

"So you activated a Spell Card to ensure your other one wouldn't be negated?!" Greiger said in surprise, "How sneaky can you get?!"

"Very," Yusei replied, "Now listen up. One for One makes me discard a monster from my hand, but then I get to Special Summon a Level One monster from my Deck. I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Turbo Synchron from my hand!"

**Turbo Synchron** (Lv.1)

[WIND] ATK/DEF: 100/500

"And now since I have a Tuner Monster in play, I get to Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog** (Lv. 2)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 800/800

_Good_, Yusei thought, _well here it goes_. "I'll tune Level One Turbo Synchron with Level Three Healing Wave Generator and Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

The three monsters disappeared in a blinding light. "Three come to one. I Synchro Summon Turbo Warrior!"

**Turbo Warrior** (Lv. 6)

(Synchro) [WIND] ATK/DEF: 2500/1500

"Now Turbo Warrior, attack Spell Reactor!"

The Mechanic Warrior charged. Its iron fist made impact with Greiger's machine. The Spell Reactor shattered into electric pieces.

The purple flames surrounded Greiger, sucking his life energy. Yusei looked away and proceeded in finishing his turn. "I set one card facedown. Turn over."

Dark Drone Trudge snickered as he laid his finger on the top card of his Deck. "I draw!"

Greiger: 2700/ Yusei: 4200/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4600

"Heh. I activate the Spell Card Worm Bait! Now, since I control a face-up Insect Type monster, I get to Special Summon two Worm Tokens!" Two slimy worms appeared next to Shield Worm.

Choco saw Yusei shudder a bit. _That's right,_ she thought, _Yusei is still a bit uncomfortable with bugs…_

"I'll then Tribute my two Tokens to Summon the Dark Tuner Chaos Rouge!"

**Dark Tuner Chaos Rouge** (Lv. 8)

[DARK] (Dark Tuner) ATK/DEF: 0/0

The two Dark Signers glanced at each other and nodded. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!" They chanted in unison.

"I will tune Level 8 Dark Tuner Chaos Rouge with Level 4 Shield Worm to Dark Synchro Summon Dark Diviner!" Trudge laughed.

***Dark Diviner** (Lv. 4)

(Dark Synchro?) ATK/DEF: 2000/1000

"Crud," Choco spat bitterly, "A Dark Synchro Monster. Now it gets real…" The Dark Diviner seemed to haunt her. Its sinister, covered face shot a look at Choco that made her hair stand on end. She began to shudder.

Yusei looked at Choco in surprise. _How in the world did she know about this?! _He wondered, _she couldn't have seen our first battle with the Dark Signers…_

He ignored the question in his mind. _Quit straying from the duel, Yusei!_ He told himself, _we're in hot water right now!_

Trudge didn't hesitate after he summoned the Dark reaper. "Dark Diviner, attack Turbo Warrior!"

"What the-?!" Yusei exclaimed, "But Turbo Warrior has more Attack Points!"

The Drone snickered. "Not for long. Due to Dark Diviner's special ability, I'll gain Attack Points so that his points are equal to your Turbo Warrior's! And since my Dark Diviner can't be destroyed by battle, well, say goodbye to Turbo Warrior!"

Yusei watched in horror as his mighty warrior disappeared in a flash of dark smoke. "Turbo Warrior!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the cop continued, "Since I destroyed your monster in battle, you'll have to send the top three cards from your Deck to the Graveyard."

Yusei's facial expression didn't change. He silently milled three cards from his Deck to the Graveyard slot on his Duel Disk. Choco noticed that he forced a small smile when he finished milling. _Why so? _ She wondered.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn!"

Choco's hand began to tremble. She gasped a bit and swallowed. "I draw!"

Greiger: 2700/ Yusei: 4200/ Trudge: 4000/ Choco: 4600

"Play the card, child, play the card." The haunting voice began to lament in her mind once again.

_No, no, I'm not going to play it! _She screamed in her mind, _get out of my head! _

Her head began to ache. _ENOUGH! _ "I activate the Trap Card Psychic Reactor! Now since I have a Psychic type monster out on the field, I'll be able to banish a monster that battles a Psychic type monster on my side! However, as a sacrifice, I'll have to banish my own Psychic monster as well. What a shame. I summon the Tuner Monster Psychic Commander!"

**Psychic Commander **(Lv. 3)

[EARTH] ATK/DEF: 1400/800

"Now Psychic Commander, attack Dark Diviner!"

_A very risky move,_ Yusei thought, _she takes some pretty heavy Battle Damage if this attack goes through. But at least we have Dark Diviner out of our way. It's a tough sacrifice…but then again, aren't sacrifices the only thing we're making ever since?_

The commander raised its hand. Beams of bright light advanced towards the fiend. The light expanded, blinding all four Duelists. When it cleared, Psychic Commander and Dark Diviner were gone.

Choco felt the impact of the battle. She cried out in pain and let her knees give way. She sat there for a moment, and let the nagging feeling in her head overtake her.

Yusei saw the Psychic Duelist's hair grow longer. His eyes grew wide. _Uh oh,_ he thought. _This is bad. She's going to resurrect more shadows from the depths of the Sacred Sanctuary!_

* * *

***** I'm so sorry this took so long. I was very busy and well, I yearned every day for more writing time. I got TOO lazy on this one, I admit. There will be mistakes (I hope not), so I apologize for the rushed work.**

**UPDATE: I am putting a hiatus off my newest story, Descendants of the Dragons, until I get all the OC's I need, plus their back stories. I will publish stories about their inside life before I get started on DotD. However, I will keep it on my account just in case. Just know I will not be working on it for quite awhile until I get all my resources.**

**Thank you for the continued support! As always, I appreciate criticisms and corrections! *****

* * *

***Well, you know how it goes. Dark Diviner will be treated as a Dark Synchro Monster (anime style)**


End file.
